The Power of us
by Little Missy Lost
Summary: The order was Victorious! The battle was won but for two young love is the war just begun. What happens when a Pure-blood supremacist falls for a muggleborn? Can he abandon his upbringing to stay with the one he loves? Can she win over her friends? Follow Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess on a journey of young love unexpected friends and new enemies,
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys! Okay I know I have been MIA since posting the first chapter of truly living… But I found a new passion for Harry Potter Fan fiction, so I decided to wright my own twist on things.**

 **So this is the prologue just to give you a taste of my new story. I am going to post the first chapter in the next few days. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

 **As always I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its Characters! The story line is mine but that is all. NOW without further ado!**

 **ENJOY AND REMEMBER R &R **

**Prologue**

 **Hermione's POV**

Destruction that's all I could see, death everywhere I looked but I had to believe he was okay, ' _please be okay, we need you to be okay'_ I begged while scanning the bodies lying in the rubble. So many lives lost some familiar some not but all a lost lover, family member and friend to someone. I have been searching through the fallen for over an hour but with everybody that I turned that wasn't him I was relieved and stressed at the same time. "Where are you? Come back to me." I whispered into the wind, my voice was scratchy and hollow, from yelling spell after spell. I felt mentally and physically drained past the point of a quick fix and I was covered from head to toe in rubble and blood, most of which had dried but I knew under all that some nasty cuts and bruises was starting to form. I knew I needed to go and see Madam Pomfey but I would only go once I knew he was safe.

I was so lost in thought that I never even realized where I was heading, I never seeing that I was past the border of the forbidden forest and on my way into the depth of the forest until my right foot got snagged on an oversized tree root that shot out of the ground successfully forcing me to the ground. If the snapping sound was anything to go by I would say I broke my ankle or at the least badly sprained on my way down, and that's how I ended up here alone, cold and on my knees crying so hard that my whole body shook. "UAHHHHH" I screamed up at the night's sky in anger and utter hopelessness.

"Hermione!" at first I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me but the second time I could clearly hear someone calling my name. "Hermione!" that's when I calmed myself trying to focus on the voice of my caller, "HERMIONE! Where are you?!" it's him! I knew in my heart that it was him and the best part was that he is alive! It felt like a wave of happiness wash over me just knowing he was okay.

"IM OVER HERE!" I yelled back hoping that he could hear me I decided to try and stand up but as soon as I got to my feet I fell back against the tree, looking down I saw my ankle was swollen and under all the dirt I was sure it was turning a rather dark purple, there was a big chance my ankle was indeed broken as I could barely put any weight on it let alone walk, but as I heard him yell my name I ignored the pain limping over to where I believed his voice was coming from "Hermione answer me!" I could hear the pain and worry in his voice and that's when it hit me he couldn't hear me we were just too far apart in the dense forest. 'I have to yell louder or he might not find me'

"Here! I'm over here! Help I am over here!" It felt like I was rubbing sand paper against my throat but it was worth it if he could find me because I could tell I would not be making it back to the castle with my leg this badly injured. It was getting dark and it felt like we were going in circles, missing each other every time. 'Wait a minute its getting dark! That perfect!' I took my wand out of its place in the inside of my sleeve "Periculum" I said and watched as 3 red sparks flew out of my wand and in to the darkening sky, they started circling over my head indicating my location.

'Now all I have to do is wait, he promised he would always find me, and he will.' It was so cold I could feel my muscles tightening and my whole body ache, I could probably do a warming charm but my magic was low after fighting for two days on end and I needed to preserve my energy I had no idea how long I was still going to be here, looking up I made sure the sparks are still shining bright but I haven't heard him call my name for the last 15 min.

The cold darkness was lulling me into unconsciousness, but I had to stay awake, "Hurry up please!" I whispered the fact that I haven't had more than 2 hours of sleep in the last 3 days was taking its toll on me. That's when I heard it… the rattling of bushes and the sound of boots stomping on the ground, it was clear the person was running but I could tell they were tired if not injured.

Slowly and carefully I lift myself to my feet leaning against the tree for support as my ankle was getting worse, the throbbing pain was almost blinding. The first thing I saw was his favorite black dragon-hide boots and a pair of torn black jeans, followed by a ripped Guns & Roses T-shirt I had gotten him a year ago, but it was covered in debris and dried blood when I saw his face let out a sob followed by a tearful smile, his face was dirty and he had a small cut just below his left cheek bone but other than that he was absolutely fine.

"Hermione!" He said with what could only be described as happiness and reassurance, he started moving towards me but stop suddenly in his tracks, his face was filled with terror. But looking into his eyes I could see he was not looking at me but instead he was staring at something behind me, but my gut feeling was telling me that it was someone rather then something.

"D..." I was about to ask him what it is when he started running towards me wand in his hand and pointing at me, no, pointed at whatever was behind me, turning around I saw what it was but in that second I wished I hadn't because standing in front of me was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, she had a menacing smile plastered across her face with a big slash across her one arm, it seems the last 24 hours took its toll on all of us.

"Bellatrix" my voices was just a deadly whisper. I could feel him standing next to me as she let out a crackling laugh she said her first spell before either of us could blink, sending him flying into a tree nearby. Tuning to run to his side before I could react I felt a spell hitting me square in the chest before pain took over my whole body, l could hear him cry my name as he cached me it seems that he was already up again. I could feel this is the end. "Draco…" I wimped, after that I let my eyes fall close

 **A/N Well there you have it! Love it? Hate it? Let me know by slamming on that review tab. I know it was short but as I said it's just a taste** **Will be posting Chapter one before the 6** **th** **of October. Until then my dear readers…**


	2. True Loves Kiss

**A/** **N OMW 49 Views on my first day!X So please send me a PM if you have any crazy idea's or Questions I love feedback from my Readers. So I know I said I will only be posting the first Chapter on the 6** **th** **of October but I got sooo excited by the feedback and the amount of views that I just had to post**

 **Please do take note that there will be some bashing done in the next few chapters, so here we Goooo!**

 **Chapter** **1**

 _ **Previously on The Power of us**_

"Bellatrix" my voices was just a deadly whisper. I could feel him standing next to me as she let out a crackling laugh she said her first spell before either of us could blink, sending him flying into a tree nearby. Tuning to run to his side before I could react I felt a spell hitting me square in the chest before pain took over my whole body, l could hear him cry my name as he cached me it seems that he was already up again. I could feel this is the end. "Draco…" I wimped, after that I let my eyes fall close

 _ **6 Weeks Later!**_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital room_

It's been long and tiring 6 weeks, since the Dark Lord's down fall and the Wizarding Community of England was still in morning over the countless lives that was lost all thanks to a power hungry maniac, that left nothing but pain and destruction in his wake. They say time heals all wounds and although buildings can be repaired, the loved one's that lost can never be replaced. But in St. Mungo's a man sat desperately clinging to the unconscious witch as if she would disappear if he were to let go of her hand.

With his head hung low he sat there staring at the love of his life, unable to help or offer her comfort in any way and it was driving him to the brink of insanity _. (And that will always remain a possibility seeing that he had Black Blood running through his veins, but non as crazy as the bat shit crazy Bellatrix Lestrange, who is also to blame for him sitting in this bloody hospital room)_ After the Dark Lord fell, most of the Death Eaters either gave up or ran for it. That's when he knew it was save for him to go get Hermione, but the problem was he had no idea where she was.

 _Hogwarts Grounds (Finale Battle)_

 _He had seen her an hour or two ago, she was in an intense battle with Peter Pettigrew, even though she was winning Draco couldn't help but cast a worry glance at her ever few minutes. He saw her expertly take down the rat faced man, with a few flicks of her wand but she was so focused on Pettigrew that she never saw Barty Crouch Jnr make his way up behind her. This made Draco's blood boil to see the psychopath advancing on his witch and judging by the look in Crouch' eyes he had other plans with the Muggelborn witch._

 _Soon though Draco's attention was drawn back to his own dual as Antonin Dolohov send a pretty nasty slicing hex at the young blond, most of the hex missed Draco as such he was only left with a small_ _cut just below his left cheek bone. That's when he heard it, the scream tore through him like a haggard shard of glass. Looking over he saw Hermione on her knees withering in pain, to Draco it was clear she was under the Crusiatus Curse looking around franticly he searched for the owner of the Unforgivable and soon he found her._

 _Draco wasn't all that surprised to see his deranged aunt standing somewhat off to the side, her wand as well as all her focus was trained on Hermione. Draco used her lack of awareness against her, shooting a full force Confringo spell that ended up sending her through the air before she hit a wall with a sickening crack before her body slumped down to the flood lifelessly. He moved to see if Hermione to see if she was okay but the look in her eyes said that this wasn't over yet so with a sharp nod they separated with a silent promise that they would find each other again._

A small knock on the door brought Draco back to the present, he already knew who it was so he didn't bother to lift his eyes of the beauty in front of him, seeing as there have only been one other person to visit her. Draco kept his head low until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "How is she?" The question came from no other then Draco's lifelong friend and brother in all ways but blood Blaise Zabini.

"The Doctors still haven't figured out what spell _Bellatrix_ used on her, they say that most of her injuries were minor and that she should have woken up by now." His voice was filled with frustration except when he mentioned the witch's name it was full of hatred and pure rage. Finally shifting his eyes of Hermione finding Blaise standing next to him staring out the window, he was dressed in a blue Henley and black jeans both him and Draco started wearing more muggle clothes since they met Hermione. It was clear he wanted to ask something but was not sure how to approach the question.

 _ **Blaise's POV**_

"Is that all the doctors said?" I asked tensely, _'Please let it be okay'_

"No" Draco's voice was hard, and underlined with so much emotion that it was unclear how to take the answer.

"So are… Do you... Have they… Is the…" I had no idea how to phrase his question, as the outcome might not be the one they desire. I truly did cared about Hermione greatly, I was of course caught off guard one night when Draco stormed into our dorm room with a silly Gryffindor like grin proclaiming he was in love with the Bushy Hair Know-it-all Gryffindor Princess.

At first Draco swore it was just a fling, and I thought it was just his way to rebel against his dad, as neither I nor Draco believed it the Pureblood Supremacy crap that Voldemort was spewing but we were also not foolish enough voice our opinions in public as it could result in our immediate death. And it was for that reason that Draco and Hermione kept their relationship a secret.

But soon the fling turned to more, though I expected as much. Hermione was Draco's equal in all ways they are both extremely intelligent, their knowledge stretched further than most of wizards worldwide. They also made up in the ways the other lacked, Hermione brought emotion and whereas Draco could be more calculated and cold when needed. But one thing was for certain, they are perfect for each other.

The change in Draco was becoming more and more noticeable daily so after a rather odd argument I finally agreed to meet Hermione properly and give her a fair chance, what I never expected was how well we would get along, and how fast the little book worm would worm her way into our hearts. Hermione not only change Draco for the better but also changed our opinions on anything Muggelborn related.

Draco let out a loud sigh, pulling me back to our conversation or lack of one. Looking over at him I took in his appearance for the first time, his hair was messy and seemed a bit paler than usual, he had dark circles under his eyes and his face was hollow and pale, he was thinning out a bit no doubt the lack of food and sleep combined with the stress of Hermione's heath was getting to him.

He looked out the window for a moment before rubbing a hand tiredly over his face in an attempt to regain his thoughts and think of the next move. Not moving his eyes of her he finally gave me the answer to my unasked question.

"They are both physically fine, the doctor said Hermione placed so many protection spells and charms over her abdomen that none of the spells she got hit with ever came near the baby." Draco said with pride but I could also detect some anger and fear as well. I finally let out the breath I never even knew I was holding.

"That's Hermione for you, always making sure she had a backup plan for her backup plan." I said trying to get some of the tension out of the room, but I soon realized it was the wrong thing to say as Draco exploded.

"Backup plan? She knew she was pregnant but she still went off to fight, she knew very well how much I hated the idea of her being on that battlefield! And then she not only ignore my wishes for her to be safe away from the danger, No! She just had to make it that much worse by taking our baby head first into that bloodbath! She knew there was a risk of getting hurt and she took it, putting our baby's life on the line. Our unborn child… My Child!" His voice went from anger to rage before settling on disbelieve and realization. _There it is. The real reason for this little out burst_

"She never told you did she?" I already knew the answer but it still needed to be asked.

"No." He let out a shaky breath. "How could she not tell me? We promised that there would never be any secrets between us, but this… this is worse than anything I ever thought possible." He said and I could see the tears streaming down his face.

In the 20 years I've known Draco I've never seen him cry, not even the day he found out he was to be a Death Eater. This was truly tearing him apart and the fact that Hermione was not here to give him the answers he so desperately sought after made it that much worse. I just hoped Hermione would wake up soon because I'm not sure how much more of this torment Draco could take.

"Look Mate, I don't know why Hermione never told you, but there had to be a good reason because I know Hermione would never keep something this important from you if it wasn't life or death. You have to stay positive so let's just focus on getting Hermione better then you guys can sit down and have a serious conversation about this." The only conformation I got from him was a grunt.

"That's it up, come on get up" I ushered him out of his seat, he gave me a confused look before getting up from his seat only to almost fall back in his seat. It seems like he has been sitting there so long his legs have gone numb.

"Now you're going to take a good long shower, eat a full plate of food and then you are going to go sleep for at least 6 hours straight, no but's! I'm going to sit by Hermione's side and will get you the moment there is any news." I said pushing Draco towards the door, but Draco as putting up a massive fight to stay near Hermione. That's when I finally had enough.

"Draco Mate, this isn't up for discussion. Look I got you the room next door so you can be with her in seconds if needed, there is also a bag on the bed with some clean cloths and essentials I picked up from your flat on my way over. Bibbsy will be waiting with a hot meal for you when you get out of the shower." I left no room for argument and judging by the look on Draco's face I would say he saw it too.

"Thanks Blaise, I guess some sleep might do me good, it's been week's since I slept on a bed or more than an hour or two at a time." He said giving me a grateful look.

"Don't thank me I just don't want to die after just winning the war" I said with a small cryptic grin, at this I saw Draco giving me a questioning look.

"That bloody loony witch of yours" I said pointing to the brunet laying in the hospital bed. "She made take a Wizarding oath on not only my magic but my life that I would protect you from harm even if that harm happens to be self-inflicted" I said with a small frown. _It seems Hermione planned out her oath so carefully that it covered everything even her getting hurt or worse… killed_

At my words, we heard a female laugh a sad but deep laugh.

"Now that is funny!" at first I didn't recognize the voice so looking around I saw a familiar head of red hair, I was about to ask what she was doing there seeing as all Hermione's so called friends abandoned her weeks before the war for falling in love with the Slyherin prince.

"You would think so, huh Red?" Draco said a small smile tugging at the corner of this mouth though it didn't completely reach his eyes.

"Umm… did I miss something?" I asked the two, more lost then before.

"Yeah, I guess they never got around to tell you." Ginny said.

"Got around to telling me what?" I asked giving Draco a timely look that said _you better start explaining and fast_

"Well you see Red here knew about us" he said pointing between him and Hermione. "Guess Hermione told Red here just like I told you." Draco said. Wow well that changes things a bit, at less not all Hermione's friends left her because she followed her heart.

"Okayyy but that still doesn't explain why she thought that our oath was so bloody funny." I said with a bit of a huff not seeing what is funny about be binding my life in a promise that was held on my buffoon of a friend staying unharmed.

"Well it just so happen that Blondie over there made me take the same oath to protect Hermione." she said, her smile now a long forgotten memory as she looked over to the Hospital bed where her best and only true friend laid unmoving as the tears started to leak down her face.

Standing there I took a good look at the heartbroken witch in front of me, Her hair was far more red then her brothers it almost looked on fire moving down I saw she was wearing a pair of black gladiator boots with a small heal, a pair of torn jeans that was a deep shade of purple and a black hoodie which was odd cause it was the middle of summer, her I was red and puffy from looked like hours of crying. There something off I thought as I saw her hair was in a high pony but unlike the few strands that usually framed her face she had a full on fringe covering half of her face.

As I stepped closer I could clearly see her trying desperately to keep her hair in place without flinching at the tower looming over her. In all honesty Draco and I was quite long for our age and Ginny was by far the shortest of all the Weasley's. I tried to be as gentle as possible, slowly placing the hair behind her ear revealing a nasty black eye and dark purple bruise forming on the side of her cheek.

"Who?" I was shocked at the sound of my own voice, there was nothing but pure rage. I had no idea why this made me so furious, yes I have always despised any sort of abuse but the sight of Ginny made me see red, and I wanted to rip them apart.

"Oh this is nothing, you know how clumsy we girls can get." She lamely tried thinking of an excuse well covering her face but the exempt was stop when Draco spoke up.

"Please Red you have more agility than half of the professional quidditch players out there so, are you going to tell us the truth?" He said pointy looking at her ant then at her bag. After that the red hair just burst.

"They're just angry, I should not have kept it from them. You you're the enemy. But then you're not and I just don't know what to do any more so they… they kicked me out and told me I'm not their problem anymore" She sobbed as her knees gave out, luckily I was close enough to catch her as she fell. But as soon as she was in my arms she let out a cry of pain followed by her flinching out of my arms. Helping her up I told her to take the hoodie off. She stared at me a moment but finally giving in she lifted it over her head and what I saw made my stomach turn.

With her arms in the air the seam of the shirt road up revealing a bright purple ribcage, and if my years of quidditch taught me anything that was definitely the sight of a few broken ribs.

"That's it. You shower now!" I said pointing at Draco then turning back to Ginny picking her up softly carefully after I transfigured the chair Draco sat in into another Hospital bed standing next to Hermione. "And I'm going to call a healer for you." I said turning back to the door to see Draco still standing there.

"And what are you still doing here?" I asked raising my brow daring him to challenge my orders, but he though up his hands in surrender before heading next door to take a long needed shower.

"Now start explaining" I said turning around.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Entering the room next door I finally felt how sore and tired I really was, digging through my bag until I found a pair of black boxers and a fluffy red towel before heading for the shower. Stepping under the shower I stood there letting the hot water run over my stiff limb, the heat really did do wonders for my body but nothing to easy my mind.

"My Child." That's when it really hit me, I was about to become a father and that fact terrified me more than anything, Lucius Malfoy was by no means father of the year material so how was he supposed to be a good father if he never had one?

"Mia Love, you need to wake up. I can't do this without you." That's when I cracked letting out all the emotions that I have been cropping up for days. I was Angry at Bellatrix for hurting the love of my life, I was also furious at Hermione for placing herself in that position especially in her condition. 'What was she thinking? Heading into a war zone with a massive target already on her back. The Hermione I know would never do anything like this without a bloody good reason, but what was it?'

By now I realized the water was running cold which means it time to get out, closing the tap I grabbed the towel I pulled out of my bag Blaise brought, pressing the Red fluff to my face I could still smell faint traces of Vanilla and Magnolia, a scent that I have grown to love over the years. Placing the towel on the table I took one of the hospitals towels, drying for before sitting down on the bed. Staring down at the Red Fluffy towel I held it close to my nose trying to keep the scent as close to me as possible. The memory came out of nowhere but it was still flawless even after all these years

 _1994 YULE BALL (FOURTH YEAR)_

 _He truly did not want to go to this damn ball, it was honestly a waste of time. Blaise and Draco where sitting in the Common room playing exploding snap, it was still about 7 hours until the ball was to start and he was already over this bloody day._

 _After a lot of nagging and complaining Draco finally agreed to take Pansy Parkinson to the ball as his_ _Mother sent him an owl explaining that it would do his Social image wonders to take a respectable young pureblood witch (it only she knew the truth) to the dance. Not wanting to spend the holiday listening to his mother's disapproving rants he sucked it up and agreed. But soon he was regretting it as he was so rudely awoken this morning before the sun came up, to find a black haired witch standing over him asking about different hair clips and nail polish colors._

" _Mate if you keep glaring at the wall like that, it might just collapse. What is up with you anyway? Glaring and groaning all day long, well more than usual that is." Blaise asked as he was shuffling the deck for a new round, a smirk plastered on his face._

" _Parkinson. She is bloody mental, this morning she woke me up half past 4 just to ask me what color I think she should paint her nails. I mean who does that? Thank god she went up to her room to get ready a few hours ago." Draco said falling back into his chair, trying to remain optimistic but if she was this bad before the dance, he could just imagine how much worse it would get after they arrived at the ball._

" _Ohm yeah I forgot you are going with her, Sorry man. That's one thing I just don't get, they have been up there for more than 3 hours and there are still 7 until the ball starts how much time can they possibly need?" Blaise asked as he won the game. Deciding it was getting a bit dull he packed up all the cards before sending it to their room. You got to love magic. Standing up he stretched as he was a bit stiff from sitting in the same chair for over an hour._

" _Come on lets go for a walk down by the lake, we can get some Hot Chocolate on our way back." Blaise said pulling Draco of his seat, but not without a string of complaints from the blond about the cold. When they got outside it was no longer snowing but there a fresh blanket of snow about 2 feet thick but there was something else that sparked there interest, namely small set of footprints that seem to lead to the lake. Giving each other a look they decided to follow the prints to see who else had the same idea as them. After about 20 minutes of searching the grounds they still haven't found the owner of the footprints they saw outside the great hall._

" _Nah man I think they went in, plus its freezing out here. What do you say we go get thoughts Hot Chocolates before we head back to the Dungeons?" Blaise said as the cold was finally getting to him. Draco looked around the ground, it was white as far as the eye can see._

" _You go ahead I'll catch up with you." Draco said as Blaise headed back to castle._

 _Draco spent the next 15 minutes walking around lost in his own world, the War was growing and especially after the Hufflepuff dying in the Triwizard tournament, but then it was truly not that big of a surprise to him. Draco's Father always told him the Dark Lord would return and what I great honor it would be to serve him, but Draco never wanted this he wanted to have fun with his friend and then after a few years settle down with a small family of his own._

 _Draco was so in thought that he didn't see the figure sitting in front him until he tripped and fell over her, there was a small snapping sound followed by a yelp and a groan. When Draco finally got off the small frame he could see the small brunet sitting there, it was clear se did not expect anyone out here especially not someone falling over her._

" _What the hel… Malfoy?" She went from angry to shock in 2 seconds, that's when Draco tried to move his arm only to realize that it was badly hurt, this had the book worm out of her shock as she moved forward to assess the damage to his arm._

" _What do you think you're doing?" He asked as she advanced on him, making him a bit jumpy._

" _Well even if you did just trample me, I'm helping you." She said with a small smirk gracing her face._

" _Why?" He asked_

" _Because your hurt, and I know it was an accident" She explained taking hold of his hand lightly and examining it._

" _Even after I've tormented you for years?" He really just didn't get this witch._

" _Well if you don't want my help…" She stated giving him a look of irritations._

" _NO... um I mean no, please." He said with a small blush letting her continue._

" _Good." She smiled up at him, but it was a true smile, and that's when he got his first whiff of her body wash, the warming smell of Vanilla and Mongolia's_

 _PRESENT TIME_

Looking up from the towel, I took in the room for the first time since walking in over an hour ago. It has bright white walls with minimal furniture and decorations, as you could see the hospital bed in the one side of the room with a side table and a few curtains hanging on the sides followed on a railing that went around the bed. The room wasn't overly big but it was bigger than a normal single room, though the one Hermione was currently in was still a lot bigger.

A small pop brought My attention to the small little elf, with big blue eyes and big flappy ears, a small smile tugging at the corner of my mouth as I saw the little house elf dressed in the best fine silk dress money could buy. Bibbsy gave a low curtsy, so low in fact that her ears where practically hanging on the floor.

"Bibbsy is here to make sure that Master Draco is in good health on orders of Mister Zabini, though it seems Bibbsy has her work cut out for her. Missy Hermione would disapprove greatly about Master Draco's appearance." The little elf reprimanded the full grown wizard.

"Sorry, Bibbsy it seems like I might have been slacking off with all that's going on and all." I said feeling like a kid getting in trouble for eating sweets before their dinner. Bibbsy is extremely close to the witch, but the feeling was mutual as Hermione loved the little elf and would often spend hours in the kitchen baking cookies well enjoying each other's company.

"No worry, Bibbsy knows how stubborn Master Draco can be, so now Bibbsy must fix it before Missy Hermione wakes up. She doesn't need stress about Master Draco looking like a mountain troll on a diet. No, No that wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all." The elf said muttering the last part more to herself than anyone else.

Some days the little creature reminded me so much about my love that it was actually comical watching the her brain work overtime like Hermione's would when she was presented with a problem that needed fixing. As for the attitude, that was all Hermione's doing. The little elf was first rescued by Blaise two years ago and then he bond the little elf to Hermione, at first the witch was beyond furious but soon she they became best friends.

"A Mountain Troll You say?" I asked a small smile playing at the corner of my mouth braking Bibbsy's concentration.

"On a diet." She said, it was clear that she truly meant. This made me thing that she might have a point, when Hermione woke up the last thing he should look like a Mountain Troll _on a diet_.

"Okay Bibbs what'd you have in mind?" I asked her finally surrendering to the little elf

"First Master must eat, Missy always said how she liked the look of Master's body." She said thinking of what Hermione liked.

"Then Bibbsy will cut Master's hair, and shave so that Missy does not mistake Master for a wolf on the moon's peek and then Bibbsy will get a Dreamless sleep from Missy's room."

"Wait did you just call me a Werewolf?" I asked not sure how to react

"No" the elf replied not bothered to look up from cleaning the room to make a space for me to sit and eat.

"Oh, so my looks just remind you of a Werewolf?" Draco asked sarcastically but it seems Bibbsy did not notes as she lifted her small head looking Draco over twice before answering

"Well yes"

 _3 HOURS LATER_

"There now Missy will be happy to see Master when she wakes." Bibbsy exclaimed, looking me over before nodding her in her approval. She made sure Master Draco was okay just like she had promised her Missy all that time ago.

"Bibbsy… you know Hermione was injured, well I just want to prepare your to the fact that she might never wake up…" the last part came out in a dry, hollow sob as it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, out of all the curses and hexes thoughts words hurt the most.

"Off course Missy will wake, Master just have to make her happily ever after." Bibbsy said smiling brightly like she knew something that I was missing something obvious.

"Bibbsy what… Happily ever after? Can it be that easy? No… Bibbsy are you sure?" I rambled searching for any indication that I might have the right idea about how to wake Hermione up.

"Missy Hermione always loved a happy ever after" She nodded with a big goofy grin

That all I needed to get my feet moving, before I knew what I was doing I was out of the room running to Hermione's as I entered I saw Blaise lying next to Ginny as her shallow breaths indicated that she was asleep, Blaise chose that moment to look op from the red head next to him.

The shock of seeing rushing into the room made Blaise jump upright effectively waking little Red up.

"What… Blaise what's going on?" Ginny asked following Blaise's eyes to where I stood no daring to move my eyes away from the unconscious witch lying on the bed in the same position for the last 6 weeks.

"Will it truly work?" I whispered, begging for an answer.

"Will what work?" Ginny asked looking at me with hope in her eyes, hope that I have found a way to wake her best friend.

"Hermione _**LOVE**_ _ **Happily ever after's.**_ " I said slowly hoping Red would catch on.

"Ohm, you don't think she…?" Ginny drifted of it was clear she understood what I was talking about.

"Umm am I missing something?" Blaise asked completely lost

"Well you see just after I found out about Draco, Draco cornered…" Ginny started to explain as I kept staring at Hermione as I relived the memory"

 _ **Ginny's POV**_

 _1995 SUMMER (FIFTH YEAR)_

 _It was officially two weeks since I found out that Hermione, my best friend and bookworm extraordinaire was dating the Big Bad Slyherin Prince Draco Malfoy. I was in shock for about a week not speaking to her in all that time, I left the room when she would enter, I glared at her over meals. Simply put I was a Bitch, until I was cornered by the blond._

 _I was on my way out to the grounds for my usual walk around the lake, when I saw Malfoy standing at the door lightly leaning against the wall until he saw me then he automaticity stood up straight. At first I wanted to turn around and avoid having to talk to him, but I realized that I could not put off the inevitable so I decided to just get it over with._

" _Malfoy." I said coolly._

" _Little Red, may I have a moment of your time I need to speak to you?" I was completely caught off guard by the manner that he spoke to her, but now that she thought about it Malfoy has not said nor did anything other than nice to me for almost a year._

" _I told Hermione I needed time to think, why can't she respect that?" I asked_

" _She has, she is… Hermione has no idea I'm here right now. Please just hear me out, I know I have never gave you any reason to do this but please for Hermione's sake." He looked hopeless, it seems he hasn't slept in days and he was giving me pleading look so powerful, I have never seen raw emotion like that._

" _You have 5 min Malfoy don't make me regret it." I said walking out the door not waiting for him as I went straight for the lake, the water always calms me._

" _Look I know you're upset that Hermione kept this from you, but I know the real reason is because of her choice in Boyfriend. I never planned on it, hell some days I still can't believe it you see Hermione took a chance on me when I did nothing but torment and hurt her. Now all I want to do is love and protect her, even at the cost of my own happiness or even my life, yes that infuriating witch can drive me bonkers at times but I wouldn't change it for the world. Cause I love the bloody girl." This had me speechless_

" _You love me?" It was just past a whisper but both Malfoy and I heard it turning to the side to see Hermione stood there tears shining brightly in her eyes as the wind whipped strands of her hair over her face._

" _Mia, love I'm so sorry that was not how I planned on telling you, I swear to Merlin I had this great day planned and…" Malfoy ranted on, you could see the fear in his eyes so afraid to be rejected by the one he loved so dearly. But before Draco had the chance to worry further she ran up to him rapping her arms around his neck._

" _I love you too." She whispered before kissing him._

 _There was a warm glow around the two as their lips remained for a few seconds before they parted and the glow slowly disappearing into their skin._

" _Wow, what was that" He said breathlessly._

" _True loves kiss." Hermione replied just as out of breath._

" _Like in the stories?" I asked reminding them I was still there._

" _No" Hermione said shaking her head._

" _Like a happily ever after"_

 _PRESENT TIME_

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"Draco you have to try it." Ginny said trying to stand up but her legs was still a bit wobbly

"What if it doesn't work" My voice full with the same doubt and fear as all thoughts years ago

"Then we try something else." Ginny said leaning on Blaise.

Looking over at the duo the both gave me and nod as I walked up to Hermione, leaning down I took in the beauty before me her flawless skin, cherry colored lip and without another thought I bent down pressing my lips to her ear to whisper. "Come back to me love… please" Thinking only about how much I loved her, and how bad I wanted to see her hypnotizing eyes again I softly pressed my lips to hers.

 **A/N Well my dear readers that it for this Chapter.** **Hate it? Let me know by slamming on that review tab, I'm going to try and post once a week but if it is done before I promise I'll post it. As always R &R **


End file.
